


Curious

by IamZor



Category: Benjey - Fandom, Jorge Garay/ Benji Krol, Tictok
Genre: Boredom, Cute, Cuties, Gay, IRL, Kissing, M/M, Mildsmut, Realistic, Spain, archive, barcelona, boredjorge, fluffandsmut, readingfanfic, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamZor/pseuds/IamZor
Summary: Jorge is bored. So is Benji. They seek entertainment on a familiar platform.Basically the 'Benji and Jorge in real life reading their own fandom's fanfic' Oneshot nobody asked me to write.
Relationships: Jorge Garay/Benji Krol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Curious

Jorge's POV  
_________

I was bored. I don't know what else to say to describe my current situation. I could vamp and say that I was surrounded by a thick silence that hung in the air like syrup, polluted by the lonely sound of a single clock ticking from the eastern quadrant of my cozy bedroom., but that would be a waste of time, which is exactly why I included that detail. Well, maybe I wasn't bored, but simply lazy. There were things I could be doing, I just decided not to. I sighed heavily; getting no response from the silence, I sighed even louder, letting my heaving breath push the hair out of my face for a second before my curls fell gently back to my forehead. I accompanied this second sigh with a shallow whine of exasperation. I could feel the tiny sound travel rapidly across the soundless void.

But.

My efforts were worth something in the end.

I heard a small shuffle at the bathroom door. Out walked Benji, a quiet look of concern rested un urgently upon his face. I offered him a smile as he walked closer to me, pushing the bathroom door shut as he moved, a hand already flying to his hair, where he stroked a steady hand through his loose, dark-brown curls. I giggled to myself. Everyone has habits. "You alright?" he asked carefully, his voice deepened by amusement. My breath hitched ever so slightly on the inhale. Endless months of knowing this boy and the depth of his voice still caught me off guard, however, not to a fault.

"Yes, I'm alright," I spoke out, pausing between my words to leave room for him to not believe what I was saying. He sighed before plopping down next to me, his eyes traveling out the window I was staring out of. Our backs comfortably rested against the side of the bed. "Speak," he said simply.

"No," I teasingly nudged him. I watched him carefully as he smiled downwards. Gently, I let my head fall to his shoulder, his arm carefully shifting to cradle the weight of my head. where I'd let it drop to.

This was nice. This was good. I guess I should be thinking 'I could stay like this for eternity,' but no. I was still bored

I jolted my head up. "No!" I exclaimed without context.

"What, what, what," Benji defensively shot back, breaking his seemingly-comfortable seated position.

"C'mon, let's do something, I'm bored Benjamin," I mumbled, getting an eye-roll in return. I couldn't be sure if the eye roll was in response to my whining or my calling him Benjamin (I know he hates it when I use his proper name, which is exactly why I use it).

"Okaayy, so what do you want to do," He pleaded. I went to respond, but he cut me off "And before you say what I think you're going to say, mind out of the gutter, Jorge," he said, emphasizing the first syllable of my long-ago tainted name. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Why? Gutter? I don't know what you mean by that, Benjamin," I shot back.

"Mind out of the gutter," he explained, "y' know like when-"

"Bitch! I know what it means."

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know. It's kind of an old lady saying."

"So of course I would know it, stupid. "

"So of course you would know it," he repeated smiling. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Read." I smiled innocently.

"Um, ok. What do you want to-"

"I don't want to read!"

"Ok, ok." Silence. "Funny."

"We could paint?" I suggested, not liking the silence. We usually had infinite things to discuss but today just wasn't that kind of day I guess.

"Or," he cut me, and I braced myself, awaiting my idea being shot down, "we could read."

"I said I didn't want to read, bitch!" I laughed. "Who likes reading," I mused. He just sat still smiling at me goofily.

"Let's read."

"What? No."

"No, let's do it, I have a funny idea."

"What is it..?" I asked, concern dripping into my tone.

"So, on twitter, I've asked my fans"

"Fans," I smirked.

"Yes, my 'fans.'" He giggled at himself, blushing with quiet pride. "Well, I've asked them what I should film for a youtube video and.."

"Oh I don't wanna be on camera today, Benji, my hair is so bad!!" At that, I aggressively ruffled my currently-sad, brown curls.

"Is not, and we aren't' filming anything today. I was just going to say that one of their suggestions has always been to react to 'Benjey' fanfic."

"Oh." I giggled. "So.. We're reading fanfic?"

"If you want.. Could be awkward."

"Oh, of course. That's what makes it fun! Anyways, aren't you curious?" He nodded.

"Ok, let's see, um Wattpad?"

"Oh I don't know anything about fanfic, all you," I said, smirking.

"Sure, sure, Jey, go ahead and lie about the innocence of your search history."

"I never said innocent," I argued. He raised his eyebrows in agreement.

I waited patiently as he scrolled through stuff on his phone and watched as he shifted his seated position on the floor to face me. "Ok," he said. "Found the stuff on us." 

"That sure was quick," I smirked. "What type of stuff is there?" I blinked innocently up at him, my lashes thick with lies, as I pretended I hadn't looked through all of this stuff myself just a few nights ago while he was away. He rolled his eyes at me before handing me his phone.

Most of it was innocent enough. Things titled "Benjey Oneshots" or "Benjey Fluff," etc.. Some had plots of us being in school together or next-door neighbors. I chuckled as I neared the bottom of the page and came across a few more scandalous titles. I showed him my findings and he gasped, looking up at me. "So much smut Jey. What do these people think we do all the time?" I smiled up at him, a mischievous look plastered on my face.

"I don't know, but they're probably correct." He nodded in agreement, his lip slipping between his teeth. I watched him lightly bite down. I shuddered. 

"So which do we read?"

"I don't know," I whined, "you choose."

"Fine." He pulled one up and handed it to me. "Read," he said, rather demanding.

I silently scanned my eyes across the screen, scrolling slowly as I read.

"Out loud," he specified.

"No way," I grumbled. 

"Fine."

"What!!" I exclaimed mid reading. "I would never do that!!"

"What? What?"

"Bitch," I yelled, my word directed at the Benji in the story. I switched to another, gagging a few lines in, (and not in the way I like to). It was so sickeningly romantic. I mean sure, I have been known to drop the occasional romantic one-liner during a youtube video, out doing Benji in his mild attempts to be sweet, but reading line after line of fluff was not doing it for me.

"So romantic," I said looking up at Benji. However, my tone didn't read smitten.

"What now, is this one too nice?"

"Yes. Way too nice. I would never be that nice to you."

"And I would?" he asked beaming.

"No!" I replied, scrunching my nose. "Never."

"I could at least try.."

"Please don't," I said, showing him the screen. His nose scrunched up as well and he shook his head in dismissal. But then he smiled at me viciously.

"WHAT?" I demanded. He just kept looking at me like that, his eyes glazing over. My heart rate began to escalate ever so slightly as I awaited his next move.

"I love you Jorge Garay, and you mean the world to me. You are the bread to my butter, the sun to my skies, the-"

"Oh shut up!" I said giggling violently and attacking him. He laughed, trying to continue his tangent, but unable to make the words out through his hysterical fit. I had leaped towards his chest, causing him to stumble backward, still laughing. We fell back as a pair and I glared him straight in the eyes, happy tears escaping those hazel pools of his.

"Why does cute stuff bother you so much!?"

"Does not!" I giggled "Shut up!"

"Ok ok, if we read something very much NOT cute AT ALL, will you read it out loud?" He asked sweetly, blinking up at me from under me on the floor.

"Why do I have to read?"

"Because I love your voice," he said quietly. "You know I do." I did know. Sometimes he made me call him at night, not to have a regular two-sided conversation, not one where he just rambled either, but one when he had me just tell him a story or talk endlessly about nothing till he drifted off to sleep. He told me on numerous occasions that my voice was 'soothing' to him. I didn't quite understand, but it was cute.

"Bien, pero no estoy leyendo nada demasiado dulce" I agreed rolling my eyes.

"Ooh," he gushed, "are you going to read to me in Spanish?" Shit, I'd gotten him a little too excited there. He's always begging me to speak to him in Spanish. I don't get it.

"No," I replied. "I'll read what's on the page." I paused. "More or less."

"Perfect!" He reached across the floor for his laptop and opened it, bringing up what I assumed was Wattpad. He scrunched his nose at a few titles he opened. "Do these people just not understand basic grammar and spelling?"

"I don't know," I said, " I mean, I know I don't."

"But you're speaking a second language. These writers, I can tell, are basic white girls from the US. They should know how to spell "people" without abbreviating it to "ppl." They should know to put spaces between sentences! THEY SHOULD KNOW YOU CAN'T WALK INTO A RESTAURANT AND ORDER THE "GURTHEY SAUSAGE" WITHOUT THE WAITER CATCHING ONTO YOUR INNUENDO!!"

"I mean I ordered that last week, but whatever," I teased, "and how can you tell who they are?" I asked laughing at how dramatic he was being. 

"Trust me, I just can." I smiled at him. He probably could. I just wondered how these were actual stories written about us. I couldn't tell if I was concerned by it or extremely flattered. Benji being a part of them too made it better. Somehow. 

I watched him carefully for a second as his eyebrows raised far above his forehead.

"Found some things."

"What exactly did you find, Benji Krol?"

"Some things." He handed me the laptop and I practically choked reading the title.

"Um. it's just yes 'Mmm yes' That's all it says."

"The title? Yeah," he smiled.

"What does it mean? When? What? 'Mmm yes?'"

"You'll have to read and find out," he smirked. I obliged and began reading, clearing my throat before beginning. As I eased into the story, I saw his eyes close and his head lean back onto the bed, him either listening intently or completely spacing out. I kicked him sharply in the thigh to make sure. He didn't get startled but simply smiled through closed eyes up at the ceiling. I took that as a sign to continue the story.

It wasn't the best written. Even I could see spots where the author's idealisms bled through. However, my grading standards were hardly standards when it came to cheap internet porn with a plot written about my boyfriend and me, so I just kept reading, hoping he was listening. "..and suddenly he was pressing me against a wall. His hand slid down to my-" I paused. "Benji?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said, his eyes flitting open. "Please continue, I'm listening." I nodded, blushing violently as I mustered the courage to read the next part. "..his hand slid down to my-" I paused again, my eyes traveling to the source of a quiet whimpering sound. Benji.

"Please continue," he said again, this time less carefully, hints of begging slipping dangerously into his tone. I smirked.

"I don't feel like it," I said. At that he jolted up, grabbing the computer out of my hands. Shaking a little but smiling, he found the place I'd left off, continuing the story in his harsher, deeper tone. "His hand slipped down to my bulge, gently skimming over the surface of the thin, tight layer of denim where I was showing through my jeans..."

"Benji! You're butchering it," I exclaimed, pulling the laptop back from him. He smiled with satisfaction as I continued to read the story in the soft and seductive tone I'd started with. However, I lost my place on the page as my eyes traveled elsewhere, again following that quiet noise. Eventually, I couldn't take it and I stopped altogether. I looked Benji dead in the eyes. "Do you like this?" I asked, rather amused.

"Wha- what do you mean," he stuttered.

"Hm, that's what I thought." Now, I was into it. Now I had the motivation to put my all into my reading. Again I saw his eyes close and his expressions shift with my every word I spoke from the page. When the story was finished, I looked up from the screen at Benji who had a shy, desperate look in his eyes. "Another?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"But why?"

"I'll tell you why," I tried.

"Ok," he lit up, "Why?"

"Because," I slowly spoke, inching towards him, his eyes alive and flitting every which direction, obviously trying to follow my movements. "Because I know that's not what you want."

He gulped. "What do I want?"

"Hm, I could tell you, or you could tell me..."

"No, no tell me."

"You don't want to hear another one of those stories. Because those are just stories. You want something real, don't you."

"Yeah, um, yeah, I guess I do."

"Say it, Benji"

"Say what," he practically whispered, running out of substance in his voice.

"Say what you want."

"I want-" he began. I didn't let him finish. I attacked his lips with mine; we fell back on the floor. "Mmm yes," he got out, quoting the story. I giggled, moving my actions to the nape of his neck, causing him to twitch below me. We felt so close in these moments; so as one, even though we were just getting started. I constantly craved moments like these. In the heat of our kiss, my mind traveled back to less than an hour ago when I was so entirely bored and I began to think that maybe I really wasn't. Not bored, just horny? Classic Jorge, I thought to myself. 

He sat up with me perched in his lap, catching his breath. I looked at him with greedy eyes. He took that as a sign to start pleasing me and please me he did. His hands, oh his hands. His touch, his movements, all of it. All I wanted was more. More of him. More of everything. "Benjamin," I breathed out helplessly, and that only seemed to spur him on. 

Soon we had moved. We were on the bed now, the floor more dressed than ourselves. As we moved quickly and passionately, yearning for that next step, I stopped myself, getting an idea. "Wait," I cried out. He halted his actions, his eyes flitting to mine, nervously questioning my word. "Stand up." He stood. I walked him to the wall, pulling him gently by the arm till I leaned against it. In a swift motion, I pulled him tightly in by the collar so his lips were almost to mine, his eyes closing as he braced himself for what he predicted to be a kiss, but I kept the movement going, pulling my lips past his mouth and to his ear where I quietly spoke to him, "Sigue la historia, Benjamin. Follow the story." He shuddered noticeably before locking eyes with me. My arms dropped quietly to my sides as I prepared myself to be treated with dominance. "And suddenly he was pressing me against the wall," I quoted. He shoved me harshly, a polaroid tacked precariously into the drywall three inches away from us dropping to the floor with the action. "His hand.." I gulped. I felt it. He knew what happened next in the story. "Slid down to my-" 

At that moment, recalling the rest of the words the author used was far too difficult a task. At that moment other things occupied the capacity of my mind. Fuck. Fuck. Benji Krol. Now I felt his hands on my neck. Yes, I liked them there. I felt-

Everything was happening so fast and yet so slow as I savored every second of it. Every inch of skin he burned with the contact of his own. This is how it should be. His lips. His touch. Our heartbeats. 'Mmm yes was right.' And I said that. And he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Well, I hope literally anyone reads it. I don't think there are enough Benjey fanfics, let alone Irl fics, on here. I wanted to change things up and make a story from Jorge's POV that's just a day in the life, (except spiced up a little for entertainment). 
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I know I made references to Wattpad stories, and I just wanted to say that I did not reference any specific stories I have read and I also did not mean to offend any writers. I love and appreciate all the committed writers on that platform as well as this one and respect your work whether its spell checked or not; whether it's realistic or not, etc.. I just thought it'd be fun to take some jabs at the funny things I see on there within my story. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Comment below your thoughts on the story and be sure to leave kudos! Was I right to not make the ending too vivid? Should I write any more for this fandom? It's up to you guys, being anyone who comes across my piece of writing. 
> 
> Peace,  
> Zor <3


End file.
